The Concert
by Llmav
Summary: In which Laura is wearing a red dress and Ross kind of likes it.


**A/N; Ok, this is super rushed and kind of short because I don't have much time, but I'm so excited to write something fun again. I've spent the last few weeks writing one fic about them breaking up and another fic about death. So yeah, uplifting stuff all around.**

**I know I always say this, but really, this _is_ all smut.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

Her heart was beating fast, too fast, as she walked towards the concert venue, her legs feeling a bit unsteady, and she knew it wasn't entirely due to her high heels, even if she was trying to convince herself that that _was_ the case. It kind of bothered her, the effect the mere _thought_ of seeing him had on her. She felt excited, very excited, yet a bit too nervous, and she really couldn't pinpoint exactly _why_. Perhaps it was due to their constant flirting that never really lead anywhere, or maybe it was due to the fact that they had not seen each other in a while, or probably and most likely, a combination of both.

For some reason, she had an odd feeling about this night. Not a bad feeling, just..._odd_.

She quickly glanced down at what she was wearing. She had gone to dinner with her dad prior to coming to the concert, and she was telling herself that that was the _only_ reason she had decided to wear the form fitting red dress, the dress that she knew accentuated her every curve, along with wedges, those wedges that would make her only about a half head shorter than _him_ rather than the regular full one.

She entered the venue, her father in tow, still nervous. Her being there was a surprise to him, and she wasn't sure if he would think it was a good one. She hoped so. Really hoped so.

She greeted his mother and sister, who had helped her plan the whole thing, quietly so as she could spot him from across the room.

She snuck up behind him. He still had his back to her, and she hesitated for a second before reaching up and covering his eyes with her hands from behind.

He turned around, soon looking right at her as if she was a ghost. Not scared, but undoubtedly surprised.

He was wearing a t-shirt, for once not inspired by the American flag, but with some semi-philosophical message ("Living kills", she had absolutely no comment on that) written across his broad chest, along with some dark jeans that were tight, very tight.

Not that she was complaining.

He looked good.

So good.

Too good.

She had missed him.

So much.

Too much.

The surprise on his face soon turned into a warm smile.

God. Dimples. She had missed those too.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you." She sounded shy, slightly unsure.

He hugged her, embracing her whole body somehow, and despite being taller than usual she suddenly felt small. But in a good way.

Holy hell. She was there. _She_ was there. He had missed her so much. Too much.

Oh, and she looked good. So good. That dress, was it sewn onto her body? He hadn't even seen her backside yet, and in a sense that was surely a blessing, because he knew that he would get hard, well, harder, the second he got to see that amazing ass. He always did.

She was wearing high heels, what were those type of shoes called again? Wedges or something like that, he really couldn't focus enough to remember. All he knew was that they made her legs look amazing, well, even more amazing.

He really wanted to touch her.

Everywhere.

Red _really_ was her color.

She looked so pretty, natural, yet sexy as hell, and she was the only one he had ever met who could pull of such a combination. She was one of a kind, indeed.

They talked for a few minutes, taking a few pictures, his hand grazing the bare skin of her back completely and accidentally on purpose.

And then it was time.

Show time.

He needed to get ready.

"Enjoy the concert." He hugged her again.

She smiled. "You know I will."

"See you afterwards?" He sounded a bit more hopeful than he would have liked.

She nodded. "Of course".

Good. So she was staying for the whole thing this time around.

Was it just his imagination, or did she give him a quick wink before she turned around and walked away?

He inwardly groaned as he felt his already too tight pants grow even tighter.

Down.

Down down down.

Too late.

He was already hard.

That fucking ass.

...

She did enjoy the concert, swinging along to the music, singing along to the lyrics, having a perfect view from her balcony spot.

So. Much. Fun.

He looked like a freaking God on stage. A God with too long hair, but a God nonetheless.

...

The concert had just finished a few minutes prior, and she was on her way back from the backstage bathroom, walking semi-fast down the dimly lit hallway, when her path was blocked by a tallish figure, a figure who quickly pulled her into some adjacent, half-darkened empty storage room.

She looked at him, confused. What the heck were they doing in there?

"Hey there." Was it just her imagination, or was his voice almost..._seductive_?

She leaned up against the wall. Not at all because being close to him made her a bit dizzy.

That was not why. At all.

"Hey." She tried to imitate his tone of voice, but couldn't take her eyes off of him and as his eyes were currently piercing hers from a few feet away, she ended up sounding nervous rather than confident.

A few drops of sweat were still lingering on his forehead, and he had a huge smile plastered on his face, the sleeves of the T-shirt now casually rolled up.

He was so freaking attractive, it drove her insane.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you the whole time I was up there."

Funny how she hadn't stopped thinking about him, either.

"That, the concert, it was amazing. I'm so proud of you, Ross."

He smiled again, widely, genuinely.

"I'm...I can't believe you're here. Like, actually _here_."

"So, was it a good surprise or bad surprise?"

Why did she look so nervous? Did she _really_ believe that there was a possibility that he would think that it wasn't a good one?

He walked towards her, closing the small gap between them, caging her in against the wall with his arms on each side above her shoulders.

"Best surprise, like, _ever_."

She knew he meant it.

"Where is your family?" It was a valid question. He was rarely alone for more than a couple of minutes.

"I told them I needed to use the restroom." Oh, so they _didn't_ go to the bathroom together.

That was oddly relieving.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll...you should go ahead..."

"No, that was just an excuse. I was looking for you. I wanted a couple of minutes alone, in private, you know?"

Why was her heart beating so freaking fast? Oh, because he was in her personal space and he had just told her that he wanted some time alone. Alone with her.

No biggie.

She was suddenly sweating from a very different reason than dancing, though.

Maybe it was due to the high from the concert, or due to the fact that he was still freaking crazily happy that she was there, or that he had missed her like fucking crazy, he wasn't sure and he really didn't care, but all he wanted to do was kiss her.

"I've missed you, Laur."

"I've missed you too, Ross."

She could feel his breath on her neck, his eyes drilling into hers from a not too far yet too far distance.

Suddenly, he was shaking his head, almost as if in disbelief. "That video..."

"What?" She wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about.

"That fucking _video_, Laura."

Oh, right. The music video. "What about it?" Why did she care so much about what he would think?

"I...seeing you like that, I..."

"You didn't like it?"

"I _loved_ it. Too much."

"So then, what is it?"

"I don't know." He _did_ know, he just couldn't tell her.

"You're...jealous?".

B-I-N-G-O. "I don't know... All I know is that you looked amazing in it. And you look fucking amazing tonight."

He grabbed her and surprised her by twirling her around.

That. Fucking. Ass.

"I guess you look alright too." She was smiling as she was once again leaning up against the wall, trying to conceal the effect him touching her had on her.

"You _guess_?" He sounded a bit offended.

"A haircut wouldn't hurt, you know?"

He laughed. "I guess you're right."

His laugh. God, he was mesmerizing.

He was so sweaty, so hot, looking so...alive.

Their eyes met, eye fucking ensuing. Their specialty. Not that it ever led to anything else.

Tonight, though, she really really kind of wanted it to.

She could _feel_ his breath on her, she could _smell_ him, _hear_ him, _see_ him and yet all she wanted was to _taste_ him.

It seemed as if he had the same thought, as his mouth was slowly approaching hers before he mumbled something, it almost sounded like "Fuck it", and then his lips were on hers, hesitantly at first, his tongue in her mouth and she couldn't really think as her body responded in all sorts of ways to his.

Yep, he tasted as good and better than she had envisioned.

And suddenly, his hair wasn't the only thing that was wet.

She was drenched. It wasn't just drizzling, it was pouring.

"I've been waiting for this forever, Laura."

"Me too..."

He kissed her again, and again, and again, his hands soon moving towards the hem of her dress, that fucking dress, slowly pushing it up around her waist, letting his finger run against her smooth skin, finding their way in between her legs.

So that escalated quickly, yet it was years in the making.

He stopped for a second, as if quietly asking for permission and she nodded.

There was no stopping now, she needed to feel him.

His fingers began rubbing her, slowly, teasingly, still outside of her underwear, and he smirked as she couldn't help but to let a few low moans escape her.

His hand soon made its way into her underwear, quickly pushing a finger into her, his smirk turning into a groan as he could feel how wet she was.

Fuck, he needed her. Badly. Immediately.

Clearly, her mind was on the same dirty path, as she reached for him, unbuttoning his tight jeans, pulling down his boxers before grabbing him, moving her hand all over his aching dick and he almost lost it, involuntarily pushing her even harder up against the wall, his tounge licking her neck while he continued to finger fuck her, speedingly, already pushing her towards climax as her hand continued to pump him.

"We don't have much time." He knew he needed to get back or someone would come looking for him.

"I guess we will have to be quick then."

Did she mean what he desperately hoped she meant?

His fingers sped up, almost as if on their own, at the thought of being inside of her.

"_Now_, Ross."

He lifted her up, her wrapping her legs around his waist, and he didn't even bother to remove her underwear, there really was no time and no more self-control, so he simply pushed them to the side, aligning himself before suddenly coming to a stop.

"Sure?" His voice wasn't completely steady.

"_Yes_". Neither was hers.

And then he was in her, filling her, moving inside of her, not as slowly as he had intended but not nearly as fast as he really wanted.

She gasped, her grip on his hair tightening as he gradually increased his speed.

In a way, he was grateful that they were short on time, not because he wanted it to be over but because there was absolutely no way he was going to last.

He grabbed that ass, that ass that he was pretty sure no alive human would be able to stay away from, continuing to push himself into her repeatedly while kissing her, his tongue making love to her mouth as he was penetrating her in quick, relentless movements, moving them towards release one quick thrust at a time, her fingers now scratching his back underneath his shirt.

Ahhhh...

"Fuck, Laura, I..."

He continued to fuck her hard up against the wall, his dick continuously diving into her, her legs tightening around his waist as her pussy was tightening around his cock, squeezing him in glorious, irregular spasms and he knew she was getting close.

"Cum for me, Laura."

He reached down, finding her clit and rubbing her in small circles, matching the rhythm of his dick, and she followed his instruction as she pulled on his hair, that damn hair, hard, while she exploded around him, him following suit just seconds later, filling her with a few rough, haphazard shoves.

_Yeeeeeeeeees_.

He pulled himself out, breathing as if he had just participated in a fast-paced sprint, setting her down on the floor before pulling up and zipping up his pants, right in time as he heard someone calling his name from down the hallway.

"I...I have to go."

She just nodded as she had no clue of what to say.

He placed a quick peck on her mouth before he walked away, running his fingers through his sweaty hair while trying to process what the fuck had just happened.

...

She was in her hotel bed, tossing and turning as she couldn't sleep.

Tonight had been...interesting.

Fun. Good. So very _good_.

They were staying at the same hotel, but she hadn't seen him since he left after the concert.

She kind of wanted to see him, though, just to _talk_ to him...

She could always sneak up to his room, his sister had given her their room numbers in case she wanted to stop by, but she wasn't sure...

Maybe he was out somewhere, clubbing did seem to be his thing as of late, so maybe he was currently out there, hooking up with someone else...

She was trying to pretend that that wouldn't hurt her. But it would.

She checked her phone. No new messages. What a surprise. Or not.

Crap.

He was leaving the next day, and she had absolutely no idea of when she would get to see him again.

Another hour of tossing passed.

Nope. She needed to see him. Just to _talk_.

She got dressed quickly, throwing on some shorts and a tanktop, soon sneaking out of the room, her father's snores still calm and regular as she was closing the door quietly behind her.

She pressed the button for the elevator, for a second contemplating to take the stairs as the short wait for the elevator to arrive felt like a freaking eternity, but before she had made up her mind, it finally got there with a loudish plink, the metallic doors slamming open.

She took a step towards it and almost ran into something. _Someone_.

He looked a bit tired, as if he hadn't been sleeping either, his hair wet, most likely so due to showering.

"What...Where are you going?" She was surprised to see him.

"To see you."

"Oh."

"I needed to see you...I'm sorry I left earlier, I...I couldn't really think, I..."

And with that, he pulled her into the elevator, pressing a random floor number and allowing the door to slam back shut before kissing her, hard.

"That, before, us...amazing." He had a difficult time forming coherent sentences.

She could only nod, and within ten seconds, they were making out, her back pressed into the mirrored elevator wall as he worked his tongue against hers, his breath already uneven, his hands all over her body as there was absolutely no way he could or even wanted to restrain himself.

She was usually the main fodder of his sexual fantasies, but now, now when he knew what she felt like, _really_ felt like, and knew how good they were together, he couldn't think of anything else.

"Fuck, you turn me on so bad, Laur. I kind of want to take you right here."

"Go ahead." She wasn't really breathing either, any false notion of just wanting to _talk_ to him long gone.

He kissed her again, his hand approaching the waistband of her shorts, before he broke away, breathing hard and shaking his head.

"No...bed...this...time."

He turned around and pressed his floor number, and she was grateful that he had decided against going to her room. Her father already wasn't a huge fan of Ross's, and she was pretty positive that if he woke up to the sight of the two of them going at it, Ross wouldn't be alive for much longer.

They arrived at his floor, rushing to his room with their mouths glued to each other's, spending a few minutes making out up against his hotel room door before they entered the room, and she couldn't help but notice that one of the beds were still made.

"Where is your brother?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, they went out."

"You didn't want to go?"

He shook his head. "I had something on my mind. _Someone_ on my mind."

He embraced her from behind, his hard cock rubbing up against that fucking ass, turning her around and kissing her again before pushing her down on the bed, roughly, covering her with his body not more than a second later, his mouth finding hers and his tongue once again in her mouth.

Holy hell, he couldn't have enough of her.

The bed was identical to the one she had spent hours tossing and turning in downstairs, yet somehow managed to feel like heaven. Perhaps it was just the company.

He started to undress her, slowly, or at least it felt like it, her returning the favor, and soon they were both naked, his mouth on her neck, her collarbone, on the soft skin between her boobs... Ah, those boobs, he needed them in his mouth. Her nipple hardened as he sucked it into his mouth, her moans filling the dark room as he continued to explore her body with his wet tounge.

A few few blissful minutes later, the taste of her skin lingering in his mouth, she moved.

"My turn".

They switched, _his_ back now pressing into the mattress as she ran her tongue over his chest, teasingly, his whole body responding to her treatment, his muscles contracting under the path of her fingers.

He was about to lose his mind along with his control when she climbed on top of him, her knees spread wide on each side of him, her wet core rubbing up against him divinely and teasingly, before she lowered herself on top of him, letting his dick enter her inch by inch, until he filled her completely and he wasn't just on the verge of cumming but freaking dangling over the edge, holding on with only a pinky of self-restraint as he was praying that she would take it slow, or it would undoubtedly be over within seconds.

Her tightness was a perfect fit, her wetness hugging him tightly as she was riding him in slow circles of bliss, her boobs bouncing a little with each movement, his cock filling her completely and mercilessly.

He let her have a few minutes of fun, riding him at an increasing pace, before he grabbed her hips, holding her steady in place while he started to move, making her cum by slamming himself into her tightness, slow and steady to start off with, soon escalating into something resembling the speed of a motorized drill.

As she was screaming his name in orgasmic bliss, he surprised her by flipping them around, while she was still cumming, _her_ back now pressed into the mattress, him on top of her, his ever-present pick-necklace bouncing against her naked chest with each thrust and his breath hitting her neck, while her body was still pulsating with pleasure around him. He quickly pumped his cock into her a few more times while she was screaming out loud, before cumming equally loudly deep inside of her.

_Yeeeeeeeees_.

She got dressed, knowing that she would have to get back to her room before her father woke up.

"So what now?" He sounded a bit sad, a bit desperate, but only because he was.

"I think we both know that now isn't the right time for..._us_." She sounded sad too, but only because she was.

He nodded, sadly. He _did_ know that.

They were both way too busy.

"But, I think we both know that the right time _will_ come, you know? I...I really like you." And he really, really meant that.

"I really like you to." So did she.

She walked up to him, kissing him goodbye, letting her lips linger on his for a few seconds before moving away, smiling.

"See you on set?"

He nodded. He couldn't wait, even if it still was a few months away and he had to film a dumb movie sequel before they could start up again.

This was going to be their last season, but he undoubtedly knew it was going to be a good one, and mostly so because of the things that he _knew_ would happen between them off screen.

He really couldn't wait.

He lingered in the doorway as he watched her walk down the hallway

_Ahhhhhh_.

That.

Fucking.

Ass.

...


End file.
